This disclosure relates to systems and techniques for making marketing recommendations based, for example, on existing performance metrics of search marketing channels.
The Internet provides access to a wide variety of content. For instance, images, audio, video, and web pages for a myriad of different topics are accessible through the Internet. Content items (e.g., advertisements) can be placed within, or relative to, other content, such as a web page, image or video, or the other content can trigger the display of one or more content items, such as presenting a content item in a content item slot.
Content item providers (e.g., advertisers) decide which content items are displayed relative to other content using various content item management tools. These tools also allow a content item provider to measure the performance of various content items or ad campaigns. The parameters used to determine when to display a content item also can be changed using content item management tools.
The data that is used to generate performance measures for the content item provider generally includes all data that is available and relevant. This data usually includes a combination of data from multiple servers. The amount of the combined data typically is large enough that performance measures generated from the data can be used to provide an efficient way of understanding the data.